


Little Summer

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Summer Festival, they are third years here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: At a summer festival during their last year at high school, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi get separated from the rest of the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic last September, when I was having a rather hard time. The inspiration for it was Spyair's song - [Little Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52x41phPPJg). I really recommend the acoustic version I linked.  
> The lyrics always make me feel a lot of things. The strongest is probably nostalgia, missing the long-gone days of, yes, summer during high school, missing the days that actually never happened and, because of where I ended with my life, probably won't ever happen to me.

“Ah, Tsukki, we got separated from the rest of the guys again,” Yamaguchi stopped and looked around the crowd. Fireworks were scheduled to start in half an hour so there were more and more people gathering at the festival. 

“Let them be. It’s not like something will happen to them. And it won’t be easy to find them now, anyway,” Tsukishima sighed. 

“But Tsukki, we went with the whole team so-”

“And you wonder why the kouhais call you mom? Hm, _Mama_ guchi?” Tsukishima chuckled. “It’s fine, don’t worry. They might behave like children sometimes but they really aren't. What's more - it's the oldest who are the stupidest. And even then I don't think that anyone needs to bother worrying about Chibi and King,” he shrugged. “And this time we lost them on purpose.”

“Eh?”

“The crowd is getting to me, I’d rather go somewhere quiet where there are no people around.”

“Are you ok, Tsukki? I’m sorry I haven’t noticed that you don’t feel well.”

“It’s fine, it’s not that bad. Let’s go to the hill behind the park. I don’t think that there’s gonna be anyone, even though there should be a good view. And we could try to find the rest of the team after fireworks end. What do you say, Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah, it’s a good idea. Let’s go,” Yamaguchi smiled brightly at Tsukishima. 

Few minutes later they sat at the top of the hill, looking in the direction of all the festival stands and booths. The lights were flickering in the distance and the loud noise became only a quiet buzz. 

“You were right, we really are the only ones here. The fair was nice but this has it's own charm,” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed. “I’m going to miss this,” he added quietly.

“Huh? Miss what?”

“It’s our last summer in high school. It might not be the last in general but a lot of things will change when we graduate.”

“I’d never imagine hearing something like this from you, Tsukki.”

“Why?”

“Eh? Hm… I mean... You always seem like you don’t care about anything. I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing. And I know that you actually do care about a lot of stuff, you just don’t show it. But this is surprising even for me,” Yamaguchi laughed lightly, then suddenly gasped and went quiet.

“Yamaguchi?”

“Tsukki, if you think that it’s an important moment that you will miss then… shouldn’t you spend it with a girl?”

“Huh? Where did that come from?”

“You know, summer festival during third year of high school. Making last memories before going to university and so on…” Yamaguchi leaned back and was looking at the night sky. “Tsukki, I know that you don’t like to talk about this stuff, that’s why I never asked but… it’s been bugging me for such a long time already - why aren’t you dating anyone? And I’ve heard that every time you refuse, your go-to excuse is that you already have someone you like. But you never said anything about it to me...”

“I can never win when it comes to you,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Eh?” Yamaguchi looked at him, confused.

“I planned to say it differently but you beat me to the topic.”

“I don’t understand,” Yamaguchi frowned slightly. 

“Yamaguchi, I don’t want and I don’t need anything else or anyone else. I just want to be with you,” Tsukishima reached to hold Yamaguchi’s hand in his own.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi wasn’t really sure what Tsukishima was trying to say to him. He was so surprised that he hasn’t even noticed the first fireworks going up.

“It never was a lie, saying that I have someone I like. And that person, the one I like, is you, Yamaguchi,” he squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand. “I’m sorry, it was hard keeping quiet lately. I had to finally say it out loud,” Tsukishima smiled lightly and loosened his fingers, letting Yamaguchi’s palm slip out of his hold. He slowly turned his head towards the fireworks. He snapped his eyes back at him, when Yamaguchi grabbed his hand.

“Why do you say it like it’s the end of the world?” Yamaguchi sounded angry.

“Because it’s not rare for summer confessions to turn into bittersweet memories.”

“And you decided that by yourself? It sounds like, despite saying that you like me, you plan to disappear and never talk to me again or something. We’re not going to study the same things in the future, we might even end up attending different universities. But it’s not like we-” Yamaguchi paused, not sure what to say. “Have you even considered my feelings? Have you thought that I might like you back?”

“Eh? I…” Tsukishima got flustered. 

“That’s a bad habit of yours, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi shook his head. “I thought that you weren’t doing it anymore but I see that you still think that you will lose even before you start.”

“Yamaguchi…”

“Isn’t confessing during fireworks at a summer festival cliche and kinda sappy?” Yamaguchi asked suddenly, seemingly changing the topic.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. 

“Then kissing would be even more, right?” he tilted his head to the side, looking at the blond expectantly. 

“Yeah, probably. But I couldn’t care less about that now,” Tsukishima said firmly. “So… can I?” his voice got softer and he sounded hesitant as he gently cupped Yamaguchi’s face.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi chuckled, already leaning towards Tsukishima.

*

_I grabbed that hand of yours, the thing I can be sure the most_  
_This is no way a paradise, it's just another scene of the day_  
_Nevertheless, just having you here is already enough (...)_

_This is not a paradise, it's nightfall in summer_  
_Such happiness by loving someone this much_  
_Finally I found it, once I met you_

**Author's Note:**

> I never really say that, but I will make an exception here (even though it’s always implied) - I'd really love to read your opinions on this work, maybe the song or just... I'm not sure, feelings in general.
> 
> I haven't mentioned who's the captain on purpose. It wasn't important here and I know that people have different headcanons regarding the topic, so I left that to the reader.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/156136273621/at-a-summer-festival-during-their-last-year-at%22).


End file.
